This disclosure relates to using paired microphones to reject noise.
A headset for communicating through a telecommunication system, whether wired or wireless, will generally include a microphone for detecting the voice of the wearer. Such microphones are exposed to several types of noise, including ambient noise from the environment, such as other people talking, and wind noise caused by air moving past the microphone.
FIG. 1 shows an in-ear headset 10 commercially available from Bose Corporation in Framingham, Mass. The headset 10 includes an electronics module 12, an acoustic driver module 14, and an ear interface 16 that fits into the wearer's ear to retain the headset and couple the acoustic output of the driver module 14 to the user's ear canal. In the example headset of FIG. 1, the ear interface 16 includes an extension 18 that fits into the upper part of the wearer's ear to help retain the headset. The headset may be wireless, that is, there may be no wire or cable that mechanically or electronically couples the earpiece to any other device. This headset is shown only for reference. The ideas disclosed below are applicable to any device having a microphone to be used in a potentially noisy environment.